In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 8 technical specifications, uplink control information (UCI) may be transmitted on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) when a) UCI are sent simultaneously with uplink shared channel (UL-SCH) data or b) aperiodic control information, such as channel quality information (CQI), precoding matrix indication (PMI), rank indicator (RI), and so forth, reporting is triggered with or without UL-SCH data.
When user equipment (UE) has a valid uplink scheduling grant, network resources are assigned for the UL-SCH in a corresponding subframe. In the subframe, the uplink layer 1 (L1)/layer 2 (L2) control signaling may be multiplexed with the coded UL-SCH onto a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) prior to modulation and discrete Fourier transform (DFT) transform precoding. The control signaling may include hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) acknowledgements and channel status reports.